


Encontro de limão

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Cute, Dating, Ficlet, Kissing, M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Hikaru se sentia um miúdo à primeira paixoneta.
Relationships: Yamada Ryosuke/Yaotome Hikaru





	Encontro de limão

**Encontro de limão**

Hikaru se sentia um miúdo à primeira paixoneta.

Quando Ryosuke pediu-lhe de sair juntos, ele não levou a sério.

No entanto naquela tarde, enquanto olhava-o rondar a parque de diversões, só podia sentir-se feliz.

A aproximar-se dele, deu-lhe a limonada que tinha comprado, incapaz de parar de sorrir.

“Te estás a divertir?” perguntou, enquanto o outro bebia e acenava com a cabeça.

“Sim! Há muitas cosas para fazer, eu..”

Hikaru o impediu, atraindo-o e beijando-o, a fazer uma cara para o sabor do limão que o de Yamada.

Ryosuke sorriu, envergonhado.

“Agora me divirto ainda mais!”


End file.
